


The Host

by Amoteonthewind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Loss of Control, Multi, Parasites, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoteonthewind/pseuds/Amoteonthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose encounters something strange in the woods, and soon finds herself at the center of something that is beyond the scope of human experience and this very Earth as an alien creature takes root inside of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Host

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. It should go without saying, but the content depicted represents an unrealistic fantasy work and should be regarded as such. The reader should be forewarned for heavily explicit sexual content and horror themes, as well as depictions of rape/noncon. "Dead dove, do not eat" here fully applies. If you proceed to read this work then you do so at your own risk.
> 
> You will notice that this first chapter does not contain all of the content promised by the tags; this is because I intend this to be a multi-chapter work. I will upload chapters sequentially, as and when I complete them. This may be somewhat sporadic, but hopefully the waits won't be too long, in the perhaps unlikely event that anyone other than me is following along with this gross fetishy mess.
> 
> Please enjoy.

It was raining when it landed.

The hot raindrops and darkened sky almost obscured the object as it fell, and indeed _did_ obscure it, its flame shrouded silhouette remaining hidden behind the clouds until the very moment that it burned through, the canvas of the sky shot orange from within for the briefest of seconds before the projectile was spat out of the clouds like an exceptionally large and even more exceptionally angry raindrop. Following in its wake, the sonic boom echoed out like a billowing skirt of sound around the path of its onslaught through the air, parting the rain and echoing down to the treetops below. Wildlife would be sent scattering, but not before the meteor – a solid chunk of lumpy iron aggregate, slagging off its molten outer layers from the friction burn on the air as it fell – had already buried itself into the Earth, the impact throwing up a huge plume of soil and lighting flame amid the branches of the few surrounding trees that had not already been felled by the blast.

A few miles to the south, a mother paused briefly, thinking that she had heard something above the buzzing hum of her vacuum cleaner. After a few seconds' dutiful listening failed to reveal anything more, she got back to her work.

Unfortunately for both of them, however, her daughter had been spending that same moment in the garden, decoupling the outdoor power transformer to weather the lightning storm, and actually saw the rock fall. It was hard to miss – sixty tonnes of hot metal streaking through the sky on a river of flame tends to create quite the spectacle, and for a full four seconds the sky was lit brighter than even the most spectacular lightning strike the storm itself could offer. The sudden ruddy glow of second sunlight struck a stark contrast to the black heavy weight of the clouds above, masking the real sun even as it set. The sound of the impact – reaching Rose a full three seconds after the rock made ground – reached her as a sharp crack preceded by a sudden rising roar, and falling off in an echoing boom that lost itself in the surrounding countryside. She stood there in shock, a disconnected cable clutched vaguely in her hand as she stared at the point on the near horizon where she knew that it had landed, trying to take in what she had just seen. A meteor? Landing near her house? She had never heard of such a thing.

Never one to pass up such a rare opportunity as this, Rose hurried out of her garden and into the woods. The trees were sodden and lashed back and forth by the wind, and beneath the canopy the shadows were made yet darker by the oppressive storm above, but Rose pressed on regardless, a childhood spent exploring these woods imparting her with an instinctive knowledge for finding the way, leading her towards her goal. She had already – thank God – been wearing a heavy coat and scarf, her feet sunk into hiking boots that were mercifully waterproof. Her mother spared no expense on her, even though she was by now in her own right an adult, and so she was able to walk unimpeded through the muddy undergrowth until, eventually, she had neared her goal.

It was strangely dark as she approached, the flames that had licked the trees surrounding the impact crater having been swiftly extinguished by the resurgent storm as it worked revenge on the heat that had driven down into its midst. The wood was scorched coal black, and the air smelled of sodden smoke, but there was no actual flame except perhaps a slight ruddy glow from the underside of the rock that had carved out a basin ninety meters across. A light mist was rising from the center of the crater as raindrops struck the projectile's surface and vaporized.

Rose stood at the lip of the crater, a sharp slope of loose dirt and scattered rock falling away immediately below her. The sight, she considered, was like something out of a cheap disaster movie or sci-fi flick, but this was intimately real. Somehow, the meteorite – the rock, despite being just that – gave off a distinctly otherworldly feel. A fresh shard of lightning shattered the sky above her head, and she jumped backwards a pace, then cursed herself for letting the eerie atmosphere overcome her. She knew that she was better than this, but the unreality of what had transpired in front of her had instilled an anxious sort of awe that caused her to glance nervously up at the sky before placing her gaze back firmly on the rock below.

She decided that she had to get closer.

The newly settled walls of the impact crater were loose and granular, and so the earth and pebbles scattered beneath her feet as she part walked, part climbed, part slid down the outer wall. Landing on slightly more solid ground within, and taking care to keep a wide berth from the occasional chunk of superheated rock, their disproportionate temperature revealed by how the rain misted on contact, she slowly approached the central boulder, massive and ungainly in its prominent position at the center of the basin.

As she drew closer, she became aware of the faint hiss of evaporating water, and could now see a slight heat-haze rising off the upper face of metallic rock, a dissipating relic of the cloud of fire that had accompanied its sudden and unexpected detour into first Earth's atmosphere and now the thoroughly churned soil of Adirondack State Park. Rose stared at it, vision fixed, although at the back of her mind she knew that, now that she was here, she had no idea what she was going to do. Had she intended, perhaps, to take this prize home with her? This, she now realised, was a plan that lacked a lot of foresight, because even if she had been able to place her hands on the rock without her palms melting then it was clearly beyond her ability to shift. Indeed, she was fairly sure that even the finest circus strongman – a whole circus full of strongmen, for that matter – would have about as much luck trying to shift the meteorite as she would. No, moving it was out of the question. Perhaps she could somehow chip a piece off, and take it as a souvenir? She was just considering this when she heard the rock move.

At first there was only a faint knocking sound, so soft initially that Rose didn't fully register it until the third, louder *tap!* was suddenly sounding from somewhere inside of the stone. When her brain did register it, her head jerked up, eyes focussing on the surface of the object but her body frozen in place, suddenly fearful as her mind tried to work out what could be making the noise. As she stood there, the fourth *tap!* came, and then the fifth, each getting louder every time, until suddenly a sharper *craack!* sounded, and as it did a chunk of the rocky mass came away from its side, as if hewn off by an exceptionally large and weighty chisel, leaving a hollow recess behind that resolved into a narrow circular opening that wormed its way into the interior of the boulder. Rose stepped back, scared, but as yet unsure why as the hole gaped at her from the rock surface, seemingly empty for pitifully only a few seconds before she caught sight of movement, and discovered just why she had been right to be afraid.

It looked like a large maggot, covered in short, stubby spines - could those be legs? - that ran up the sides of its body in four pulsating ridges. They terminated behind what could have been a slightly bulbous head, but could just easily have been its rear, and upon which sat a set of four symmetric mandibles ringing a circular maw set with tiny vicious teeth. It was this visage that greeted Rose as it crawled slowly out the hole in the stone like a worm out of a giant metallic apple, only six inches long but still far, far too large as it flopped onto the ground like a rejected meal spat out by the very rock itself. It lay flaccid and prone only for a moment before it twitched its body once more and began to crawl forward. The residual heat from the impact continued to hiss around it, but it seemed unaffected as it slowly but surely undulated in the dirt and loose stone, steadily pushing forward in the direction of Rose.

Rose, who until this point had been frozen in abject horror and disgust, at this point decided that it would be a good time to turn and run. Letting out a loud shriek that went sadly unheard by anything other than the creature behind her, she spun around and sprinted through her heavy boots towards the edge of the crater, feet catching at the earth beneath her. As she reached the start of the slope that lead up towards the lip, however, her progress began to slow, as the relatively compact soil of the crater floor gave way to loose earth, pebbles and scree, that ran up towards an incline that she now realised too late was shockingly tall and steep. Madly she threw herself upon it, feet clawing for purchase, but before she had got even halfway up she was stumbling, her limbs refusing to catch hold in scattered material. This was a climb she would need to carefully consider before attempting, but-

She turned around. The creature was closer, now. Somehow despite its small, undulating body and stubby, misshapen leg ridges it had made something approaching good progress. Rose could now see that its entire body was glistening and moist, a wet sticky residue trailing faintly behind it, its open maw secreting a string of fluid which dripped out onto the ground.

It seemed to be looking at her.

Rose cried out again, her back to the loose wall of rock, soil and scree as her eyes fixed themselves on the creature despite her best efforts to look away. It was moving differently now; staying still, it seemed to be curling up in on itself, its 'back' arching with a surprising strain across its soft body, almost as if it were building up tension, almost as if...

The Thing's body suddenly sprung back, the elastic tension released suddenly as it snapped itself straight again and in doing so catapulted itself forward through the air at alarming speed, trajectory fixed on Rose as she screamed again and turned away, turned to run, but not fast enough. She felt a sharp pain in her lower leg, exposed by the skirt she wore beneath a coat that did not stretch all the way down to her feet. The creature had made a beeline for the exposed skin. Yelling uncontrollably, she kicked her legs spasmodically, trying to throw it off, but sharp spines and those grasping mandibles had sunk firmly into her flesh. For all her efforts, she was powerless to shake it free, its razor-like teeth locking on and maintaining their hold to the death. After a few moments, the pain - at first sudden, biting, and overwhelming - seemed to slacken, and for a blissful instant Rose thought that it had let her go... before the truth stole over as a sudden weakness seized her legs, her frantic kicking muted. The sedative that the creature had injected acted fast, impossibly fast, and Rose felt the sensation from her lower body fall out from under her, movements slowing to a stop, and she collapsed backwards into the dirt. As she felt her arms start to fail as well, she became unable shift her position at all, stuck prone in the mud as her panicked eyes seized upon the creature that was now free to enact its purpose upon her.

It detached its mandibles; she felt them detach. The sedative hadn't dulled her senses as much as it had her movements, and while she was paralysed on the ground she could still sense the damp sticky texture of its hide, its soft pulsing movements as it slowly, almost mockingly now, shifted its weight back onto its side and its ridges and began to crawl up her leg.

'Oh _no_.'

Feeling the creature push underneath the fabric folds of her skirt and start to crawl its way up her inner thigh were the worst moments of young Rose's life so far. The pulse of its skin against hers was warm from the residual heat it carried from the meteorite, and soft, gentle even, yet she was sill powerless to forestall inevitability. Somehow, Rose already knew where exactly it was aiming for, because of course it would be. Because of course this _had_ to be the worst imaginable thing that could ever have possibly happened to her. As the Thing crawled, she felt hot, wet fluid being smeared across her skin, dripping down from her thighs to soak a damp patch into her skirt. In her mind's eye she remembered the mouth of the creature, dripping fluid, its skin seeping yet more, and she felt a feeling in her stomach like she wanted to be sick, though the poison that was holding her immobilized not utterly suppressed her gag reflex. Instead, the impulse to vomit in disgust was forestalled and left to sit burning rotten in her chest. Meanwhile, where the fluid touched her skin she began to feel a hot, flushed, burning sensation. The creature was... doing something to her. At first she feared that the heat would start to burn in earnest, but instead it remained constant, a hot flush between her thighs that slowly moved up her legs until, with an internal groan of dismay and lost hope, she felt something soft and warm press against the fabric of her underwear.

The internal spasm of horror that ran through her as the maggot-creature edged aside her panties with its probing front end was unimaginable, made all the worse by her being forced to experience it in complete and utter stillness, her limbs locked in place as soft rubbery skin and hard spines began to press against her vulva. She felt as, with a shaking spasm, the creature spat more fluid at her - _into_ her - and the burning, flushed sensation ran up her spine, increased sevenfold now. Finally, she realized what the feeling meant; the creature was perversely pleasuring her, its fluidic secretion both a lubricant and an intoxicant. The logical part of her mind acknowledged this, as the other ninety percent of her brain rocked in shock at the paradoxical sensations of pleasure and absolute horrified disgust. Both of these were amplified as slowly but surely it pushed its way into her, disgorging its secretions and pressing its body further into her vaginal tract with pulsing, undulating strokes. A sharp mandible or spine poked at her insides in a way that nothing was ever supposed to, and her prone body was shot through with mixed pleasure and pain as the Thing that had now buried itself almost fully within her pressed its way inexorably towards her womb.

The sensations were almost unbearable now; she felt as though her abdomen was on fire. The sedative numbed the worst of the pain amid the pleasure, but the near indescribable feeling was a cacophony of both as the pressure of its passage built inside her, the creature leaking fluid but almost seeming to swell in throbbing undulations of its muscles. It pressed forward with both soft, almost gentle worming thrusts and with sharp stabbing pangs as the harder edges of its anatomy pressed upwards into her. She felt, through the haze, as it pushed on, and was just thinking - hoping - begging that it would have to stop, when it seemed to come up against a wall inside of her. It paused, considering, and then if she could Rose would have shrieked as it spat another jet of hot fluid towards her cervix and a wave of insane pleasure ran through her. This was followed almost immediately by a terrible wrenching pain as something pulled at her insides, _hard_. She tried to make a sound, she tried to _scream_ as something tore at her deeply, struggling to pull aside the veil of flesh with sharp needle spines. The pain was juxtaposed by a terrible rising chorus of ecstasy as it spat pulse after pulse of fluid into her, wet pleasure leaking from its skin, lubricant coating it as it struggled to claw its way forward, until, finally, its obstacle gave. With a final burst of pulsing speed, the creature surged forward and upwards into her womb as pleasure won out and Rose blacked out in a final, screaming, silent orgasm.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rose awoke slowly, her mind still clouded with sleep and indistinct memories of the day before. Her brain felt somehow fuzzy, and as she tried and failed to grasp at half-remembered recollections that even now slid through her fingers, she focussed instead on the sensations in her body. She felt calm; relaxed. The soft fabric of her bed spread out beneath her, warm and comforting. She might have paused for a moment to wonder about the slight scratches that she was peripherally aware of on her arms and legs (how did she get those?), or the strange raised circular mark on her shin (was that there yesterday?), but instead her mind settled awkwardly on the embarrassingly large damp patch on the fabric of her panties. Perhaps she'd been having pleasant dreams? She couldn't recall.

Discarding the thought, she rolled over instead, enjoying a vague pleasant warmth that seemed to be radiating from within her. She felt _good_ this morning. In fact, she almost smiled as her mom called up to her from the floor below.

"Rose, it's almost time for school!"

 


End file.
